


What a bloody banquet

by dragoonsbeard



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Merlin (Merlin), Arthur is a true king, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Dark Merlin (Merlin), Gwaines just cruising along with his wine, If You Squint - Freeform, Merlin Snaps, Merthur - Freeform, Protective Merlin, Proud Arthur, Such a poker face, hold mah flower, i got yo flower, not that he will admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoonsbeard/pseuds/dragoonsbeard
Summary: Those who insult Merlin’s king in his presence shall suffer the consequences.





	What a bloody banquet

Rich red wall hangings were draped at every available wall, it’s bright golden dragon almost glowing in each flags center. The alluring scent of the banquet wafted throughout the throne room causing Merlin’s stomach to rumble as he observed the beautifully crafted crystal jug clasped in his hand.  
It was a striking piece that would gracefully poor its liquid without spilling a single drop. The warlock was thankful for that, tonight was an important feast after all.

As tonight, Camelot’s walls held an honored guest, lord galgeron who’s estate was essential to Camelot’s trading routes. Arthur had been working up such an anxious atmosphere in his chambers, Merlin couldn’t bear to mess this up for his king.

Unfortunately Merlin’s nerves could only grate so much before he could undoubtedly denounce himself mentally afflicted. The lord was revolting as in sight as in manor, the tacky green robes did nothing to hide his protruding abdomen from the greased swipes of finger prints. Or the stray vegetables that rolled of the side of his silver platter.

“I hope this banquet is to your liking, such a long travel must have left you exhausted”

“Well” he spat “I wouldn’t be if it weren’t for this ridiculous gathering” he paused to snort at the abundance of food before him with distain.

Arthur at the head of the table, gold adorning his head. took a sip from his wine with a white knuckled grip. He schooled his strained expression into a truly spectacular pose of a regal king before once again conversing with the lord.

What passed between them was a conversation so heavy in constrained spite that left even the knights perturbed.  
Merlin couldn’t help but feel prideful of his king, who regardless of the obstacles he has faced during his rule, is still able to carry himself with such surety and level headedness.

The warlock was torn from his silent admiration as galgerons spoke to Arthur in an obnoxious tone of voice.

“You know nothing of trade or business boy. You’re nothing but an ignorant child in a headpiece. No wonder this ‘fortress’ has been seiged not once but thrice. Sit and be a pretty face whilst I talk trade with your dead fathers council”

The glinting glass in merlins hands shattered, ruby liquid spilt onto the stone as it impacted the floor.

Staining, surging over the broken pieces before settling. The warlock stared at the misshapen clutter at his feet, eyes eerily glazed.  
Unblinking 

“How dare you” 

The voice that spilt from his lips was unrecognizable, it seethed. Voice resounding through the room, grating like gravel scathing like hot flames.

Surrounding the servant sat stunned silence.

For one moment merlin cared not for how he appeared or how the unraveling strings of emotion untangled itself into a coil of hatred- no something much more horrific. A rage so crazed and rabid that Merlin stalked menacingly to the dining table.

Each step echoed like whispering thunder, slow and paced so evenly. That none dare speak.  
Reaching the glossed wood, merlin lent forward. Single hand splayed on its surface he fixed his sharpened eyes onto the filthy lord before him. The mans previously arrogant face puffed into an ugly mess of prissy red. Plump off the sickly luscious gifts of royal birth the noble had failed to ever obtain an instinct for imminent danger.

Instead he pealed his sticky pudged fingers from a drumstick and jammed it into merlins face.

“Learn your place. Boy” a glob of spit splattered against the red of the warlocks neckerchief.

Like the bird of prey merlin was named after, the dragon lord tilted his head as if contemplating which horrors he should act upon the grub before him.

Curling his lips into a snarl the mans hand was suddenly pinned to the wood. A curdling scream erupted and the guards draped in green stood. their chairs collided with the floor- Merlin twisted the greasy knife deeper into the offending appendage earning a much more pitiful cry from its owner.

A cruel crackle rose from Merlin’s throat. The knights of Camelot, it’s king and all who lived in its walls were frozen. Unable to comprehend the unthamfomable fury that emitted from the usually timid servant. 

“Now, now” the warlock tutted 

The noble blubbered a barely incomprehensible order to his guards. They stepped forward.

“Oh” Merlin breathed “what are you going to do?”  
He purred “get your daddies men to protect you?”

The guards hesitated unsure weather to intervene, if they did their lord might punish them for the humiliation. But if they did not, just the same may occur.  
Gelgeron squeeked pitifully as Emrys fixed him with a frosty glare

“I’ll have you know, that King Arthur pendragon whose word is law- could have you disowned from your title in an instant or even better- hung for the treasonous filth spilling from your mouth”

Merlin’s statement cut cleanly through the hall stunning all those who heard it.

“But unfortunately” Merlin drawled “My master is a rational man who understands the importance of this meeting. Unlike you.”

“So unless” the blade bit further into the lords flesh “you would wish to have no tongue to taste this food with, you pig.”

“I suggest you should learn some respect- and agree to every word my king speaks, are we clear?”

Galgeron who was now wilting into a quivering mess merely looked at merlin with wide unblinking eyes.

“ARE WE CLEAR” Merlin roared

The lord flinched before jerking his head in a shaky nod.

The dragon lords lips curled into a well practiced sweet smile as he Relinquished his grip on the knife, the suddenly warm expression almost made it seem as if he had never threatened the man at all.  
The servant then continued to clasp his hands behind his back and bow politely.

“I hope you will enjoy your stay sire- as a servant of this castle I can assure you that we have prepared spectacularly for our honored guest”

With an elegant swish merlin spun- sweeping up another jug of wine, he begun to refill the knights goblets completely indifferent to the stares he was receiving.

Gwaine who now supported an overflowing cup of sweetened wine sensed the tension blanketing the room and clapped merlin on the back.   
“Thanks for the wine mate”

Almost immediately conversation between the tables begun again with a renewed vigor. No doubt whispering on Merlin’s sudden behavior.

 

That evening, once the celebrations ceased and wary headed drunks stumbled to their luscious chambers, merlin followed his king as he had departed.  
The line of Arthurs shoulders slowly became rigid as the two of them melted into the shadows of the empty corridor.  
Night had befallen the castle during the festivities- the only source left was the smoldering glow off the occasional torch they passed.

The warlock begun to feel a panic seizing his chest as he continued to observe the strained threads in Arthur’s jacket. The man before him merely remained silent, such a thing was never a good sign.  
Not to mention merlin had just threatened to slaughter a man not an hour before.

A strangled noise escaped the dragon lords throat as the severity of his actions only just registered. He had stabbed a lords hand and promised to cut his tongue out!  
In front of...everyone.

Merlin breathed Arthur’s name in a pathetic attempt to call after his king. The other halted and merlin crashed- accidentally bashing his lip into the back of the blonds head.  
What followed was a pained hiss from both men and a messy apology from merlin.

“Merlin, you threatened a lord”

“You” Arthur stressed as if what he was implying was to make sense “made galgeron just about piss himself”

The expression twisted on his face was not of anger but instead bewilderment, his cerulean eyes were wide and darted in many different directions as if seeking some answer that did not exist. Whilst his brow creased dramatically and his mouth fell agape - lost for words 

“ssssssorry...” the apology was delayed as merlin spoke no doubt scrambling for something to say.

Arthur groaned and rested his forehead in his palm “don’t apologize merlin. I hate to admit...“ the king paused before curling his lip up in a distasteful expression “god help me- you’ve actually done something useful”

Merlin blinked lost, he was fully expecting a lashing or a month in the dungeons but instead he got reluctant praise “what?”

Arthur spun on his heel and strode down the hall “stop gawping like the idiot you are- and find my night clothes, I told you to clean them this morning”

“Wait arthur. Why?”

“Because your my manservant” the blond scoffed 

The said servant stood in the darkened hall dazed beyond belief, eventually Arthur’s form disappeared round a corner.  
Merlin soon followed.


End file.
